


Hide & Seek

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: AU where the guys are not married to Jessie or Christy, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Bottom Rhett, Growly fun, Hide and Seek but for adults, Indoor and Outdoor sex, Lots of just plain filthy mouths, M/M, Masturbation, Metal Cuffs, Misha kink, NSFW, Sooo much dirty talk, Soooo not suitable for work, Switch is life, Taunting, Top Link, Top Rhett, chase kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: It's a big house. Somewhere inside Rhett McLaughlin is hiding and Link Neal is damn sure going to find him. And when he does...oh when he does Rhett is going to pay. It's a story about the games we all like to play, but especially a very xxx-rated game of Hide & Seek. Very NSFW so don't say you weren't warned. Enjoy





	Hide & Seek

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are?! You know I'm going to find you, McLaughlin!” Link grimaced as he walked through the doorway and only saw an empty dining room.

 

“You think you're so damn smart, but I know better. I know every little thought in that fucked-up brain of yours.” Link moved quietly to the table and yanked off the tablecloth…empty! He waited a few seconds to see if there were any noises or movements in the room before dropping the cover and walking away.

 

“When I get my hands on you, you're going to be in a world of pain, McLaughlin!”

 

Moving into the kitchen, Link checked around the fridge, and in all the cupboards. Nothing! Nada! Zilch!

 

So many emotion were churning inside Link's gut as he moved to the pantry. Remembering how bendy Rhett could be, Link ran his hand over every bare shelf no matter how high up. “You're only prolonging the inevitable, Rhett McLaughlin! I'm not giving in till I have your damn neck between my hands.”

 

Link knew he was fighting a losing battle but refused to surrender. “Show yourself, McLaughlin! Or else you're going to be black and blue all over your fuckn' body when I get my hands on you! Every damn inch!”

 

No sound…no movement!

 

“Dammit!”

 

Link moved to the living room then and had to contend with a tabby cat purring around his legs hindering his movement…the creature's noises easily giving away his position if Rhett was there. He wouldn't even put it past the guy to have placed the damn cat there on purpose for that very reason. “You screwed up by trying to distract me with pussy, McLaughlin! You little shit! Shows what you know! I'm way more into dicks and assholes!”

 

He quickly dropped to the floor and roughly swept the seemingly vacant space under the sofa with his leg…hoping Rhett was under there so he'd whack the guy hard…preferably in the nuts!

 

Nothing!

 

“Dammit, McLaughlin! You're only making me more determined to find you. I'm not leaving till I do! That is a damn promise! You hear me, Rhett McLaughlin?!”

 

There! He heard movement upstairs. “Got him!”

 

Link raced up the staircase and headed left…the first door he came to opened to reveal a bedroom. The space had an air of not being lived in, so it was clearly a guest room. So the fact that there was a body-shaped mass under the covers in the center of the bed made Link positive it was made by Rhett hiding under the blanket.

 

He leapt onto the bed and landed right onto the mound.

 

“Fuck! You little shit!”

 

It was just pillows!

 

“You put these in there on purpose, McLaughlin! I know you did!”

 

A small chuckle sounded…faint but definitely heard.

 

The fucker was close by.

 

And that's when Link saw it. A faint anomaly to the shadow on the opposite wall. It should have been in the shape of the oversized chair in front of it…but there was extra shadowing happening on the one side. Kind of like what would happen if an annoying giant was hiding behind the chair.

 

Link pretended to leave the room, but walked very slowly. His mouth curled into a wicked sneer as he quickly turned around and yelled, “Gotcha!”

 

Racing over he pushed the chair aside exposing a stunned Rhett McLaughlin. Link's hand grabbing the dick's neck and pinning the asshole to the wall. “You are so going to pay, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett's body couldn't move, but that bearded mouth could still smirk…the man still completely insolent, “Yeah, yeah! You're just all talk and no action, Neal. We both know it.”

 

“Oh really? No action?” Link's other hand moved lower and popped the button and yanked the zipper down on Rhett's jeans. As he shoved the denim down the man's legs, a very hard cock stuck out at Lincoln. “Damn, McLaughlin, you little slut. Do you normally go around without underwear on? Bet it makes all those horny ass-wipes you bend over for very happy. They just got to shove you down some dark alley and you're all ready for their cocks to get shoved into your wanton hole.”

 

Green eyes roamed up and down Link's still clothed body. “Like you don't want a taste of me too, Neal. I see it so clear in your blue eyes. I just know you want to kneel down and take this dick deep into your warm mouth.”

 

“In your dreams, McLaughlin! I have other plans for you.” Link kicked the discarded jeans away and then yanked off the man's shirt…leaving Rhett stark naked against the dark grey wall. “Mhmm yes, I think you'd make a splendid piece of art for my bedroom wall.”

 

Rhett gasped, “You wouldn't?!”

 

Link grinned evilly, “Oh, but I would. Now be a good boy, or I'll keep you up there for a week.”

 

Wrapping his hands around the sexy, green-eyed man's wrists, Lincoln marched the guy to his bedroom. The deep crimson walls begging for the addition of Rhett McLaughlin's tan flesh.

 

Link slammed the man once more against a wall and pinned McLaughlin's hands over the guy's head.

 

CLANK!

 

Thick metal cuffs, attached to a chain, closed around the lifted wrists…trapping Rhett against the blood-red wall.

 

Link walked a few feet away and pulled on a metal chain causing McLaughlin's dangling body to slide upward. The man's naked flesh was now a foot feet off the ground.

 

Blue eyes roamed over the new sculpture. “Yes, I think you're just what the wall needed.” He moved over to the king-sized bed, which was covered in black silk, and laid down onto it. “Now I'm going to make you watch me jerk off…just because I know it will piss you off! And ohhhhh, Rhett, how I love to piss…you…off!”

 

“You're such an asshole, Neal!” Rhett yelled while struggling against the thick cuffs trying to get free.

 

“Those restraints are vintage from Alcatraz Prison so don't think you can actually escape, McLaughlin!” Link's snarky gaze latched onto Rhett's angry green eyes while the zipper on his jeans was slowly lowered. He unhitched the button then and shoved the black denim, and the underwear down his legs.

 

Soon both landed on the floor along with his discarded shoes…his graphic tee coming off next. So now it was just a naked Link on the large bed surrounded by black silk. His hand sliding down his chest to grab his hard cock.

 

He saw Rhett's tongue push out and lick those pink, bearded lips. “Oh, does bitch-boy like what he sees? Do those wet lips want to be wrapped around this thick dick?”

 

Rhett sneered, “F…fuck no! Never!”

 

“Sure, sure. Your mouth says one thing, but your dick is saying something else altogether. Look how stiff it is watching my hand stroking my cock.” Link's fingers firmly tugging on his flesh and curling it back towards his chest. The wet cock head dripping precum onto his stomach.

 

“Mhmm, I bet you can't even take a cock this size in that tiny mouth.” Lincoln taunted, “You're probably just a tall twink who gags on two inches let alone eight.”

 

Rhett glared, “That isn't what Misha Collins said when I snuck him into our office after he guest starred on the show. I had him screaming my name as I deep-throated the sexy fucker. The man was moaning so loud that it made Barbara run and hide.”

 

Link sneered, “You fuckn' little whore!” His hand pistoning up and down on his cock. A line of precum running down the back of his hand. “So you liked your face shoved in the actor's black pubes. I bet in reality, his tiny dick was barely able to get past your lips let alone into your throat.”

 

A dirty-blond eyebrow arched upward, “You wish, Neal. His dick makes your little fella there look like a tiny stick that fell off the one of those redwood trees that you had planted in my name.”

 

Link grunted, his back arching as an orgasm hit and cum sprayed everywhere. When he was able to move he lifted his one hand to his chest and scooped up all the splatters of the cum he could find.

 

He got off the bed then and moved over to the dangling giant…lowering the man till Rhett's feet once more touched the floor. Then with his non-messy hand, he reached up and firmly grasped the man's bearded jaw…prying open Rhett's mouth. The messy cum-coated fingers shoved into the guy's warm orifice, “Suck it, McLaughlin!”

 

A moan left Rhett's mouth as the man did just that. A grin spread ear to ear on Link's face, “You did so well, baby. I didn't even last five minutes this time.”

 

Rhett sucked harder on his husband's fingers till each digit was clean. Link took them out and then stood on his tip-toes while Rhett leaned down to start a deep kiss.

 

Ten minutes later when their lips finally parted, Rhett grinned down at the sexy dark-haired man, “If I hadn't chuckled you'd still be chasing me.”

 

“Bullshit…I was closing in on you and would have caught you quickly.”

 

“Prove it!” Rhett leaned forward and nipped Link's lower lip.

 

CLANK!

 

The cuffs were opened, and Rhett's arms dropped down.

 

Link smirked, “Run!”

 

Rhett's boisterous laughter followed the tall man's disappearing body.

 

Link slowly got redressed…brushing away the dust from his jeans. As he made his way out of their bedroom, he leaned over the railing and yelled out, “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

 

A wicked grin stretched across his face. Fuck how he loved their play time…Rhett being just as perverted as Link himself.

 

As he walked down the stairs and started searching for his hidden husband, Lincoln's cock was rock hard and ready for the moment he re-caught the bugger. This time he was just going to bend the sexy man over and stuff that ass good. “I know you're out there, McLaughlin! When I get my hands on you…you're going to be screaming my name and begging for release.”

 

He walked into the den and moved around the desk to check underneath it.

 

Nothing!

 

Dammit! He had really hoped Rhett would have been under there so he could bend the fucker over the desk and make a memo in his hubby's ass.

 

After checking around the bookshelves, Link moved to the living room and picked up the tabby cat they were animal-sitting for Jenn. “Where is Rhett, Puck? Hmm?”

 

The cat just looked at him with disdain. It had seen way too many hide and seek moments that day. Link kissed its head before gently placing it back on the carpet. He jokingly said, “If you see him, meow for me.”

 

The cat just turned over and started licking its paws.

 

Twenty minutes later Link wasn't feeling very playful, though.

 

No…in fact, he was fuming!

 

Rhett was either hiding very well or wasn't in the damn house.

 

Link went to the front door and walked down the porch steps. The dark, star-filled sky making it hard to see. “That fucker is probably hiding out here…cheating so I won't find him.”

 

Living in San Francisco meant their house was one of many. And between the houses were these small walkways or alleys. Link peered into the dark space but didn't see any movement.

 

No Rhett inside or out! That only left the garage at the back of the house. To get there, Link started down the darkened alley.

 

He was just three steps in when he was grabbed from behind and shoved against the brick wall of their house. Familiar lips pressed against his ear, “Funny meeting you here, ass-wipe!”

 

Link felt his jeans and underwear get pushed down in the back…exposing his ass. “I'm going to tell Stevie on you, McLaughlin! How dare you do this to me?!”

 

Rhett's laughter rumbled down Link's neck, “Always running to our producer. Well, I don't think she is going to do anything, Neal. I have her wrapped around my…finger.”

 

A hard cock pressed into Link's ass crack. The precum dripping from Rhett's cock rubbing into the puckered hole. “She and Cassie like watching when I shove Chase on all fours and have my wicked way with the man's bubble butt.”

 

In shoved McLaughlin's cock into his husband's tight hole.

 

Link groaned…his face warm against the cold brick wall.

 

Rhett's grinning lips pressed against Lincoln's shoulder as the thick cock bottomed out inside. “Mhmm, so tight! Just the same thing Stevie heard me say to Chase as I fucked him senseless.”

 

Link started panting as his clothes-covered cock was rubbed into the rough brick wall. “You're such a liar, McLaughlin. Everyone knows you're Chase's twinky plaything. The guy always said you'd do…anything…for a piece of him. We all know you'd so be the bottom. So it was probably Stevie watching you getting it up the ass from Chase.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett's cock pounded away into Link's stretched hole. “Oh no, no. I'm very sure what I did and didn't do. Chase's hands were on the ground and his butt was up in the air so I could stand behind his perfect ass and slam into the tight hole.”

 

Link whimpered as Rhett's thrusts kept pressing his cock against the wall over and over.

 

“Mhmm yeah, my little bitch-boy likes being used and abused by me.” Rhett nipped and sucked some hickies across Link's shoulder blades. “Oh, and that's also what I said to Chase as my dick made the sexy fucker moan and beg for more.”

 

“Oh fuck, oh shit!” Link slumped against the brick wall as an orgasm ripped through his pinned body. The cum making a mess of his jeans.

 

Rhett's hands moved down to Link's hips and frantically started thrusting till warm, gooey cum soon shot deep into the now gaping hole.Warm, long arms wrapped around Link then as the spent cock slide out of his messy ass.

 

“Come on, sexy, let's go back to bed.” Rhett said placing a kiss on Lincoln's mouth and as a hand slapped his butt. Then hand-in-hand they walked back into the house and up to their black-silk covered bed.

 

“Best anniversary ever!” Rhett murmured against Link's nape as their bodies spooned together over the silky fabric...avoiding the few wet spots left over from Link's earlier wanking.

 

Turning in his husband's arms so they were now eye to eye, Lincoln placed a kiss on the tall fucker's lips, “Mhmm. I do so love how well suited we are for each other. Who knew all those years ago when we both got detention at Buies Creek Elementary that we'd end up together?”

 

Rhett made quick work of removing the messed-up clothes from Lincoln's body. “So glad I wrote that swear word on my desk. Thank goodness Ms. Locklear caught you doing the same thing and that you had the balls to start chasing me till I agreed to go out with you.”

 

A growl left Lincoln's lips. “Hell yes! And I'll keep chasing you, McLaughlin…well, unless you catch me first.”

 

SWOSH!

 

And just like that Rhett hopped off the bed and raced out of the room.

 

Link let out a groan as he trudged off the bed, “This is the last one, brat!”

 

He only grabbed his underwear this time before racing out of the room to find his man again. “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

 

THE END…maybe…

 


End file.
